E.M.Peach
}} E.M.Peach is the fourth plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It does not deal any damage, but it can disable any machines that are within a five-by-five range for ten seconds. A list of all the zombies it can disable are as follows: *Zombie Bull *Treasure Yeti *Shield Zombie *Robo-Cone Zombie *Gargantuar Prime *Bug Bot Imp *Disco-tron 3000 *Mecha-Football Zombie Almanac Entry AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Sluggish E.M.Peaches explode and disable all machines in an area. Usage: single use, instant Special: disables machines E.M.Peach has grown tired of people lazily calling him E.M.Pea. "There's a C and H there for a reason people! And I've got the stone to prove it!" Strategies General Avoid selecting the E.M.Peach if you do not see any Treasure Yetis, Zombie Bulls, or any other machined zombies on your lanes. If you use it in a level without any machined zombies, it will be a waste of sun and a seed slot. Try to use it against Gargantuar Primes to stun before they shoot their lasers, because these variants are harder to defeat than the normal Gargantuars. A best combination is to use E.M.Peach with Iceberg Lettuce against any machined zombies. Avoid using Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos when using this combo, as this will undo the freeze. Another strategy is to do the Spring Bean and Blover combo with the E.M.Peach if too many dangerous machined and regular zombies of Far Future are attacking your defenses. You need to have a lot of Plant Food, boosted Iceberg Lettuces, and an Imitater version of the E.M.Peach to destroy all the zombies with the Spring Bean and Blover combo. This is a good idea for Terror from Tomorrow in higher levels. Without the E.M.Peach, the higher levels will be difficult to beat. This will cause you to spend countless coins on Power-Ups and Plant Food. It is a good tactic to use E.M.Peach on tactics that have slowing plants in it like Snow Pea, Winter Melon and Sap-fling. If a slowed down machined zombie is disabled, the effects of the E.M.Peach last twice as much. If a doubly slowed down machined zombie (Ice + Sap) gets disabled, the time it takes for EMP effect to expire takes four times longer, enough time for that E.M.Peach to recharge with its sluggish recharge rate. Using two E.M.Peaches before the effect of the first one expires (Using Imitater or using Plant Food on its seed packet) proves to be a waste. Two disableing effects dont stack, instead all already disabled machined zombies start working again after the effects of the first E.M.Peach expires. Therefore, the player should be patient and wait for the E.M.P. effect on the mechanized zombies to wear off, before using the second E.M.Peach. Gallery E.M.Pea Unlocked.png|E.M.Peach Unlocked. E.M.Peach HD.png|HD E.M.Peach E.M.PeachHD.png|Another HD E.M.Peach Peachy.png|Another HD E.M.Peach E.M.Peach_Costume.png|E.M.Peach's costume. EMPeach_Packet.png|E.M.Peach seed packet Imitater E.M.Peach2.png|Imitater E.M.Peach Ex.jpg|E.M.Peach's explosion E m p peach on map.jpeg|E.M.Peach on the map FarFutureGamePlay.jpg|The seed packet seen in a promotional photo. Far futureofficial.jpg|E.M.Peach in another promotional photo Costume.PNG|Getting its costume Robert.jpeg|E.M.Peach planted on water (glitch) WHATTHEQUIETZOMBIEBULLCOULDBEREPLACEDWITH.gif Trivia *It is the only plant in this game and one of two plants in the whole series that has the first letter "E" in its name. The second is Explode-o-nut. **It is the only plant that has a period (".") in its name. *This, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet, and Lightning Reed are the only plants that generate electricity. *While the Almanac states its area is a three-by-three radius, the actual area is bigger: a five-by-five radius. *E.M.Peach was first seen in a screenshot released by Electronic Arts, however, it was not shown in battle. *The E.M.Peach is a portmanteau of E.M.P. (Electro-magnetic Pulse) and Peach. *Its blast effect resembles the same blast effect from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun. ** The Citron's Plant Food plasma ball also creates this effect when it hits a machine but it will look much smaller. *The E.M.Peach's antenna on its seed packet appears different than its actual antenna. On the seed packet, it appears silver with two rings, but the actual antenna is blue and has one ring. *E.M.Peach's costume is a reference to Mega Man from the Mega Man ''series (since the helmet looks like Mega Man's). The helmet also looks similar to the X-wing pilot's helmet from ''Star Wars. *E.M.Peach's HD photo released by Electronic Arts shows its eyes and mouth glowing with a blue light. *E.M.Peach, Heavenly Peach, and Saturn Peach Bomb are currently the only peaches in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. *E.M.Peach is not given to the player in Big Bad Butte. **However, if the player attempts to visit Zen Garden and gets back to the Endless Zone, they can get E.M.Peach. Currently, this trick is no longer available. *Prior to the 2.4.1 update, E.M.Peach can be used as an instant kill against Disco Jetpack Zombie only if Disco-tron 3000 is summoning them. *It cannot disable the jetpack from Jetpack Zombie and Disco Jetpack Zombie, despite that it is also a machine. *If a machined zombie that has been disabled by E.M.Peach is slowed, the disabling duration doubles. *Zombie Bull and Treasure Yeti do not have a special animation when disabled by E.M.Peach, unlike the Far Future zombies. Instead, they just freeze in place. * It cannot disable hypnotized robotic zombies. See also *Robot Zombies *Heavenly Peach es:P.E.Melocotonetico Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Freezing Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants